


Counting Stars With You

by CodeLevelSlayer



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa V3 Killing Harmony, danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, I wanted to write a one-shot, I’m sorry I haven’t been posting, M/M, Stargazing, night time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeLevelSlayer/pseuds/CodeLevelSlayer
Summary: Ouma surprises Saihara late at night with a question asking whether or not he wished to go stargazing with him to help get his mind off of the killing game and anything that would be bothering him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey. I’m sorry that I haven’t posted anything in forever, but this came to mind and I decided to write it up and in one afternoon I did it! Hopefully this’ll make up for my absence. Once again I’m sorry for not doing anything here in such a long time! ^^;

[CI]Minor V3 Spoilers 

[C]I’m pretty sure even if you offered me a thousand bucks I wouldn’t be able to tell you why I agreed to be out here with Ouma. I mean… not even I know why I agreed to do it, but, there’s no turning back now I guess. Ouma wouldn’t have it. That’s just some small thing I’ve picked up about him. Ouma is a mystery more complex than anything I’ve ever come across. Maybe that would make him more interesting to be around, but… even I can’t tell. Still, I remember clearly when he came up to me and asked if I wanted to join him for a night of stargazing. I don’t know for the life of me why I said yes, but something about Ouma made me feel as if I had to say to say yes so I did. It must’ve been the way he approached me and the tone of voice he used to try and convince me to go along with him for a ‘night of enchantment’ as he called it when he asked me. 

\--------

[C]I was sitting on my bed in my dorm, with a book in hand and a small plate of finger food as they call it, (the small bite sized pieces of food that you can just grab with your fingers and eat) by my side. I was all situated in a short sleeved white t-shirt, and flannel pants underneath my covers for the night. Overall, I was quite ready for a calm night by myself with a good novel to read to keep my boredom at bay. Even inside a killing game, there are days when boredom strikes you hard and you just can’t find any way around it. For myself though, a good novel is all I need to keep myself together and not absolutely die of something that shouldn't be the cause of death in a killing game of all things. 

[C]I could even see it in my head on why that shouldn’t be a cause of death. Monokuma would appear at my death scene along with the rest of my classmates and with an angry paw in the air he’d probably yell something along the lines of, “Now lookie here! That bastard went and got himself killed in the least desparingful way in the entire existence of mankind! The fool went and got himself killed with boredom! There’s not even a point in having a trail over this!” Yeah, that would be the reality of the situation probably. A trial about someone dying from boredom would be enough to bore the rest of the class to their own deaths. 

[C]Though, saying that out loud makes me realize that such a thing isn’t even possible and will never happen in recorded history. Unless some genius scientist finds a new virus and names it boredom, but that chances of that happening are also slim since scientists usually name things scientifically and then give the disease a common name to be used among us less smart people like a cold or pneumonia. 

[C]Enough about that sort of thing though. I was around halfway through my book, the soft pages sliding through my fingers as I turned the pages every couple minutes and began the word collecting on the next page. It was a calm atmosphere, one that I wished to keep in this horror show filled with despair more that hopefully no other human being alive would have to bear through. The temperature was warm and it washed over a sense of ease across my tense and anxiety filled body. For once, my eyes weren’t frantic to look around and pick up clues across a crime scene around the bloodied body of one of my classmates, or simply trying to avoid looking into someone’s eyes. That was something I still needed to work on… ever since Akamatsu got executed, and I ditched the hat, I wished I could’ve met her eyes for a little while longer than a few milliseconds when I happened to glance in her direction and she looked back. My eyes were relaxed this time around, just reading the words on the page as they were skillfully put together to form a story that was enticing to read. 

[C]The nighttime announcement had recently rang off, and I didn’t expect anyone to be bothering me at this time at night. It just didn’t seem canny, unless you were Momota. He had no problem going up to anybody at any point in the day or night. I knew that firsthand, not that I really cared though. Even if he was reckless, his heart was in the right place. Just like Akamatsu. Nonetheless, I had recently finished up a chapter in my book and took a small amount of food into my mouth since I figured I’d be staying up quite late to finish reading the novel. Staying up didn’t really bother me since I’ve done it many times before in my life. All those nights I sat in my room, scared to fall asleep from all the stupid problems that I was thrown down with. Kinda feels like life chose me to be one of the unlucky people who just felt utterly useless. I’m anxious, I can barely talk to other people really, I’m too quiet and closed off for my own good, and heck, even calling me depressed in some way wouldn’t seem too far fetched at this point. Though I’m more scared than anything else really. Not that it mattered. 

[C]I was just about ready to start up the next chapter when someone knocked on my door. It was a soft knock at first, and I did look up and towards the direction of the door. Though I was only able to catch a glimpse of half the door from the corner of the wall that was by my bed got in the way of seeing the whole thing. My curious detective mind spiked up and all I could wonder was who was at my door at this hour. It also made me wish that these rooms had peepholes on the doors just like they did in all of those hotels so I didn’t have to take a gamble everytime someone knocked on my door. I wondered who it could be and whether or not I actually wanted to get up and answer the door. For all I knew, the person there could have a knife from the kitchen behind their back with the intentions of spilling my guts across the floor for the others to discover in the morning. That thought wasn’t too appealing and made my stomach turn at just the thought of it. Sometimes I question my own mind, but this ‘game’ I’m forced to play here is kinda to blame as well. The stuff my classmates came up with is both impressive and morbid. 

[C]I was about to just ignore the knock and get back into my reading and hope that whoever was there had left or would soon leave if I didn’t answer the door, but my wishes weren’t granted as they moved on from knocking to spamming the intercom button a thousand times over. That nearly drove me insane after ten seconds of listening to that. I closed my book and set it to the side and removed the covers from my body and headed towards the door whilst rubbing my eyes. With no book to keep me occupied, tiredness caught up to me and made my eyes half heavy. I placed my hand on the cold doorknob, the sudden change in temperature causing a chill to run down my spine before I pressed down on the doorknob and pulled the door open, stepping back as I did so, so I could see who was the one behind the door. The obnoxious way of getting me out of bed gave me some suspicions, and once the door was opened the ringing stopped, and my suspicions were confirmed.   
The person behind my door was none other than the king of lies and deceit himself, Ouma Kokichi. Now that I thought about it, he would be someone to come obnoxiously knocking at your door at 11:00 in the night. Ouma looked up at me and with a bored mixed with annoyed look on his face he beat me to speaking. “Ugh… could you answer a door any less slower? I was getting bored waiting for you to come to the door. I knew you weren’t trying to sleep so don’t try and give me that lie. I *hate* lies.” He pouted slightly, his cheeks puffing out slightly. In this lighting I would have to admit that it did make him look kinda of cute, but that thought caused my cheeks to burn up slightly. 

[CI]Did I really just think that?

[C]I questioned that to myself and stared off towards at the ground. Though my guess would be that I spent too long in thinking because before I knew it, a small hand was snapping in my face to grab my attention. “Ah!” That startled me and I quickly looked up at Ouma who appeared to be more annoyed than before. “It’s rude to not answer people Saihara. I feel personally offended and violated!” His annoyance soon turned into his eyes watering and small sniffs and body shakes. “Y-you’re so mean Saihara-chan...I couldn’t s-sleep and I was wondering if I could sleep with you but you’re so mean that now I-I’m thinking against it-” That comment caused my face to burn an even brighter red, but Ouma was off in his own world and those tears just kept coming and soon the crocodile tears kicked into full gear. It made me flinch and hide behind my door more, but Ouma soom stopped and any traces of crying was washed from his face in an instant. His frown was replaced with one of his cheeky smiles and he slid his hands up behind his head. “Nee-heehee! That was a lie! Did you really think I wanted to sleep with some boring emo detective like you? I would be caught dead doing such a thing! I came here wanting to ask you something!” 

[C]I knew it was a lie, but it still bothered me more than anything that he was pulling his jokes out on me like this again. He could really be a pain in the ass, and he seemed more fond of bothering me more than anyone else in the school that was still alive at this point. And that was quite annoying. Nonetheless, he came here to ask me something, and of course I was intrigued to know what that thing was. I stepped away from the door slightly, though still holding onto the edge of it. “If you’re here to ask me something… then go ahead and do it, Ouma-kun.” I said this sorta harshly, mainly because I wasn’t in the mood to deal with his games at this hour. My expression was one to match my tone. Ouma looked up at me with those childish violet eyes that took up that innocence that made my heart burn. He looked almost surprised and for a moment if you stared at his eyes long enough, it seemed like he was hesitating on telling me what he wanted to ask. But that quickly faded and he sighed, dropping his hands to his side and looking down to the ground. “You don’t need to be so harsh Saihara-chan… I was just going to ask for something simple…” 

[C]Now I felt bad for using such a tone. Ouma really was good at playing with your emotions. My face softened and I frowned, completely stepping away from the door. “W-wait Ouma! I’m sorry I shouldn’t have answered you that way I-” he cut me off and pointed an accusing finger in my face. “You’re darn right you shouldn’t have talked to me that way! I’m the supreme leader of evil! I’ll have your head the next time you choose to speak to me that way! My organization knows exactly where you live Saihara-chan! They’ll get to you and you’ll be dead in no time!” I blinked and took a step back away from the smaller male. Having my head presented to Ouma on some golden platter while he sat in a high throne somewhere didn’t seem all that appealing even if it was a lie and I knew it. 

[C]Ouma moved his hand to his hip and yawned slightly as if he was bored. “Well that was a waste of time, and now I probably scared you so much that you don’t want to hear what I really have to say! That makes me really sad…” he moved his hands behind his back and pretended to kick an invisible rock on the ground. “N-no...I still want to know.” I said this and he immediately perked up and smiled like a child whose parent just agreed to let them pick out a toy from the toy isle. “Really!?” I nodded softly and he immediately went on to saying what he wanted to say. “Great! I was wondering if you wanted to come outside with me and romantically gaze into my eyes while the stars reflect off of them and kiss me!” 

[C]I was stunned by this, my shock being taken into my expression. But clearly that was another lie because he bursted out into laughter upon seeing my reaction. “Aw man! You really are gullible! I don’t want you to kiss me, I just want you to go stargazing with me!” 

[C]“Stargazing?” I tilted my head to the side in confusion. This seemed like one of the last things Ouma would come to my door asking to do with me. But he nodded eagerly and reached forwards, taking both of my hands in his and intertwining our fingers. He stood on his tippy toes to lean up close to me, and by this point my face was a dark red. “Yeah! I bet you needed something to take your mind off of all those deaths and especially Akamatsu-chan! And what better way than stargazing! It’ll be fun!” He smiled happily at me, our faces being so close that one accidental movement could potentially cause our lips to meet if done in the right way. I could easily smell all the sweet things he consumed in this closeness as well. Anytime I saw him eating anything, it was always something sweet, or he was there making it sweeter with some syrup or sugar. Made me wonder how he kept his small, frail form and pearly white teeth. 

[C]“Of course, that is only if you *want* to. If you want to go back to reading your boring books then I’ll have a peaceful night under the stars all alone.” he landed back on the heels of his feet, but kept his hands holding mine. He swung our arms back and forth and hummed softly while he waited for my answer. His smile was small and he reminded me so much of an innocent child despite how much of an innocent child he wasn’t. “So what do you say Saihara-chan?” I had gotten so caught up in observing his actions that I forgot to answer him. 

[C]“Oh! S-sure… I guess. I don’t really have anything else to do-” My voice trailed off at the end, but Ouma filled in that space. “Yay! Let’s go for our night of enchantment!” He let go of one of my hands as he cheered this into the quietness of the dormitory and dragged me along towards the door to the building and into the night air. 

[C]The night air was brisk as it usually was and it made me wish that I was more properly dressed for coming outside than I was. Though I knew Ouma wouldn’t have it. He dragged me out here like there was no tomorrow and I was just in some flannel pants and a t-shirt of all things. No coat, no shoes, just what I wore to bed. A chill came over me and goosebumps scattered themselves across my arms and only made me really wish that I had something to at least cover my arms with. Ouma stopped dragging me around outside and across the cold pavement which pulled me out of my thoughts. 

[C]He had taken me to this small open field in the courtyard and sat himself down in the grass. His hand was still tightly holding mine, and from our height differences, it pulled me down with him. I yelped as I fell down to the ground, and this only seemed to please Ouma from his small giggles that passed his throat when I fell. I groaned and sat myself up and looked at the supreme leader. “You could’ve at least told me you were going to sit down…” Ouma shrugged innocently and rolled his eyes off to the side.”I didn’t know you didn’t have the ability to sit down on the ground. Plus this way was far more entertaining than me warning you.” After he said that, he slumped back against the ground and looked up at the clear night sky. I looked down at him for a moment, taking in his moonlit appearance before laying back and joining him.

[C]As I performed this action, his grip on my hand tightened and he seemed to move closer towards me. For the first time that night with my time with him, it was silent between us as we looked up at the stars. Stargazing here was different compared to any other time I had done this in the past. There was no city life to drown out the majority of the night sky with heavy clouds of polluted air, no night bugs that you had to worry about, though I did miss hearing their songs, there was absolutely nothing at all besides the empty silence. Though this silence wasn’t a scary one or one that caused me to fear. It was more relaxing than anything else. Perhaps coming out here wasn’t so bad after all. 

[C]I looked over the stars and picked up on all the constellations I could name. The time I had spent with Momota was mainly filled with him passing his knowledge about the cosmos. So you could more or less say I picked up on a few things in his talks about the stars. They were all beautiful, some shining brighter than others, some seeming to twinkle like they do in all those perfect happy ending fairy tales. Though this sky didn’t belong to a world with a happy ending, it led to one of despair. This story seemed more like a fable that was told to kids to stop them from doing something or to teach them a lesson. Only this world was much more morbid than the normal fable. 

[C]All of these thoughts crossed my mind as my eyes endlessly gazed up at the stars, gazing over things other than words. I had almost forgotten Ouma was with me if it wasn’t for the fact that he had positioned himself under my arm and right up against my body, snuggling in close. I blushed at this contact, looking down at him but only being able to see the top of his head and that purple hair of his. “You’re warm Saihara-chan, despite only being in a t-shirt.” he smiled, but that was a smile that was unknown to my eyes. “T-thanks?” My voice held an obvious stutter that was far worse than my normal stutter of nervousness. He just hummed in delight and pressed his head against my chest, showing no signs of removing himself from that spot. I tried to clear my mind from what he was doing and instead looked back up at the stars, my cheeks burning hot and red. 

[C]I didn’t know it, but Ouma had long given up on looking at the stars, and now just had his eyes closed while he laid against my body, using it as his own act of comfort while some forms of tiredness washed over him. Of course I didn’t know, but I didn’t stop him from doing this, despite how flustered it made me. I had no fears in my mind, so I didn’t really have anything to worry about at that moment, the only thought that did slightly bother me though was the fact that there was always a chance of someone coming out and seeing us like this. That would be something I’d never hear the end of, and Ouma would probably pin everything on me and make it seem like I was the one who *made* him lie on top of me. That wasn’t what I wanted to deal with.

[C]But even with that in my mind, I couldn’t help but agree with the content, almost calm feeling I had while out here with Ouma laying against me. It almost felt natural in a sense, and I didn’t really want to leave or disrupt the position we were in. They were quite warm themself despite being so small and boney. His body was completely lax against mine, unmoving and the only movement I could pick up from him was the rising and falling of his chest. The way his body was told me that he was asleep. I guess this didn’t surprise me all that much because I didn’t freak out mentally when I figured this out. Nope, instead I just exhaled and closed my eyes as well. I knew it was late, and sleep did sound quite appealing at that moment.

[C]And from the looks of things, it would appear that we both needed the rest. So I took it upon myself to get us both to bed, and it would hopefully be easier now that Ouma was asleep and wouldn’t be putting up any opposition for me. I carefully sat up and moved Ouma so then his chest was pressed against mine. His expression was so calm, with his eyes closed softly, mouth slightly open and all. I felt a soft tug on my heart seeing him so peaceful like this. But that was for another time. I rested his head against my shoulder, his arms around my neck. Then I stood up, making sure to have a good hold on his legs to ensure that he didn’t fall. Though I really didn’t need to do that for once I was standing his grip around my neck and waist tightened, his face pressing into more. I somehow felt my emotions mentally dying at this, but pushed most of it aside and headed back towards the dorms with the small leader in my arms. 

[C]I soon arrived at the building and stepped inside the dark, circular room and headed up the stairs to Ouma’s dorm. I had gotten his dorm key from out of his pocket not too long ago and inserted it into the lock when the time came and unlocked his door. This was the first time I had ever seen his room, and overall I wasn’t sure what to expect, but I didn’t try to dwell on it too much. In the dark of his room I could vaguely make out a few items but I didn’t want to snoop around his dorm at this time. Despite him claiming to be evil, my eyes couldn’t see him being the one standing behind the next blackened podium. 

[C]I carried him over to his bed and tried to set him down on it, but his grip wouldn’t let up no matter what I tried. My cheeks burned up again when I realized there was no way of doing this without waking him up. I internally groaned at what I did next, but… it didn’t seem all that bad now. I moved into his bed, setting Ouma down there with me. I guess his first lie of the night was partially coming true. I kept my arms around him as he moved in closer against me, his face pressed against my chest, arms and legs tightly wrapped around me. 

[C]I could feel the deep blush on my face, but the tiredness in my eyes was enough to consume me over and make my embarrassment seem like nothing. I fell asleep fairly quickly after that, listening to Ouma’s soft breathing. Sleeping with someone wasn’t so bad.

[CI]And I’d be the first to admit that sleeping with Ouma isn’t the worst thing in the world.


	2. Announcement

Alrighty! I know it’s been a few weeks since I’ve posted anything, but! I will tell you that I’m working on the next chapter and that I have been all this time. School and track is just making it busy for me to find time to finish it. 

Hopefully it will be up soon though! 

~Code

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gotta finish a page or two then I’m done
> 
> And I dunno how to get rid of the other end notes. I’m s practically new here


	3. Chapter 2.1?

Spoilers From Chapter 2 and Beyond for V3

I’m pretty sure I stayed there with Ouma the entire night. Or at least the time of the night that I was in his room after he completely didn’t relent his grip from my upper body the previous night. The reason why I say I’m pretty sure I did, was the fact the I awoke to the morning announcement ringing off into the room, loud and clear like it did every morning, and probably will continue every morning until there is only two of us left. But… when I woke up, I still felt the strong presence of someone besides me. Arms and legs that still clung to me closely, and a soft breath that was warm against my chest when it reached there. My eyes opened slowly, grey iries glancing down at the head of violet hair that belonged to Ouma. 

The leader was still asleep, his body still up and close, pressed up against mine as his arms and legs didn’t seem to want to budge at all. Because of this I was rendered still in his bed, for trying to get out of his grasp forcefully would wake him up, and perhaps set him off into a bad mood. A mood that probably would rely in blaming everything on me. And then everyone would know that, I, Shuichi Saihara slept with Kokichi Ouma. though, I did forget that the student handbook existed. And that they tell you where everyone was at any given moment. So little did I know that when I would arrive at the dining hall late with Ouma by my side, I would immediately be questioned on what the heck I was doing within Ouma’s room at this time in the morning. 

I don’t believe that any words I could come up with would convince this group of teens that it was nothing terrible. Well maybe everyone except Momota wouldn’t believe me. Momota has this thing where he believes in everyone, and the reason that he does is the fact that he *wants* to believe in everyone. I guess that’s a good trait to possess in the world. There are many cases now where you *want* to believe in someone, but something tells you that you just can’t. No matter what yourself or others tell you, you are just that enable to allow your trust to be bestowed upon another human being. 

Though, I wouldn’t be the person to be hearing this from. I’m a detective. Or that’s what everyone seems fond of calling me. I’m made to be suspicious of everything and everyone. Not even your closest friends, or most trust colleagues are clear from suspicion in this career. The nightmare it is… the way I feel that it destroyed my life farther than before. If I though my life was terrible before I solved that dumb case, it only got worse. 

Now I can’t even look a friend in the eye.

To put it simply my life was utterly damned after that event, and look where it got me. Inside a killing game, watching my friends fall down by the pair, one being murdered when they did nothing to deserve it, and one being executed to their death because of the truth of the crime was found and solved by *me*. How many more lives will be claimed by the truth that I find, or the mass murder of lives from the truth that I fail to find. 

All of this thinking about how horrible my life was, utterly drowned my mood into the pits of my own despair. A simple frown of disappointment appeared on my face as a sigh was set into motion to follow. This is what Monokuma wanted. To bring us to the brink of despair. A despair that was like a spider's web in the midst of a void of darkness. Wrapping you further in, closing any light, any hope that may be left over. Dragging the darkness closer, closer, closer until-

“Saihara-chan? I know that everyone loves me, but are you hiding any moree *romantic* feelings for me? You’re the first person to take the move and sleep with me. You sly detective~ were you hoping that you’d get a little something under the belt ey~?” I quickly snapped out of my depressing thoughts when Ouma spoke up. His words made my face a deep red. I wasn’t romantically interested in him! At least, I was pretty sure I wasn’t. Last night played around with my emotions that I didn’t know what to feel! But I certainly wasn’t looking for sex!

“Ah! Ouma-! n-no …! That's not at all what this means! I tried to get you in your bed but you wouldn’t let go of me so this was the only option I had!” My face burned as I tried desperately to tell Ouma that what he was saying was completely wrong. Ouma just smiled mischievously and chuckled to himself. He didn’t seem to be buying it… My thoughts on that were only heightened as he pressed his hands against my shoulders and lifted himself up to my ear and whispered into it in a tone that I dare not to mention. 

“Sure… sure… cover up those lies detective~ it’d be a shame if they found out your heart belonged to a terrible criminal~ a mastermind of evil~” I shivered at his hot breath hitting against my ear in that tone. This was getting far too uncomfortable for me, but Ouma wouldn’t take a hint no matter what kind I tried to drop. This was hopeless, and I really wished that I could be in the dining hall with everyone else and *not* be in this situation. 

Luckily on my part, Ouma removed himself from his body and all his emotions and tones from before faded away into my memories, only to be replaced with his usual, unnatural content happiness with the situation. “Nishishishishi~ you’re as red as a tomato Saihara-chan! What’s the matter? Awestruck by my beauty? You’re gonna make me blush..” He was now acting bashful as hell, and toying with my emotions again. This time I wouldn’t have it, I gave him a light shove and covered my face with my arm. Ouma only laughed in response. “Awe… you’re so cute~ hiding your face in such embarrassment. What’s there to be embarrassed about? It’s just me!”   
“And that’s the exact problem!” I yelled this into my arm though it was muffled so it didn’t sound all that loud or convincing. When our lives weren’t on the line, I was sure I didn’t sound convincing at all. And with Ouma you would know as well as anyone else that no matter what you told him, he wouldn’t take it into the truth until it was shoved down his throat forcefully. Of people in the world, why did I have to be the ties of this one?

I kept my arm over my eyes for I didn’t dare remove it away for I could still feel the hot blush across my cheeks that made me want to dunk my head in a bucket of cold water just to cool it off. Though, the more that thought made its way around my head the less I really wanted to do that. The thought of having my hair drenched with icy cold water at around 8:30 am, while the water slowly dripped down my neck getting the front of back of my shirt wet, didn’t sound appealing at all. The only option left in my choices was to let the blush die down and hope that the supreme leader by my side wouldn’t say anything else that would take me minute after minute away from having a normal face that isn't red with embarrassment or something else that Ouma was doing to me to make me blush. I felt movement besides me, and soon I felt a pair of hands that were placed on the center of my chest. I didn’t have enough time to remove my arm from my face to see what Ouma was doing, because soon there was a harsh shove and I was pushed off the bed by them. A yelp came from me as I fell onto the floor, though I quickly lifted my head up and sent a death glare towards Ouma. “What the hell was that for?!” 

Ouma just sat up on his bed, giving me an innocent look before sliding off the bed, landing on his feet on the other side of the bed, forming a smile on his face as he grabbed the covers and yanked them up. “Pushing you off the bed so that I can make it, obviously. And you call yourself a detective.” he said this in a mocking tone but was I swift to retaliate his comment. “A-actually I don’t call myself a detec-” I was cut off again by a loud and completely unnecessary outburst from Ouma. “WOW WHAT GREAT WEATHER WE’RE HAVING!” 

I was confused on why he would say something as random as that when I was just saying that I was anything but a detective. After all, we *were* inside, how would he know the weather? There’s not a single window in our rooms. Was he perhaps trying to stop me from saying that I wasn’t? I couldn’t be sure at all with him. Nonetheless I sighed and got up, placing a hand on the bed and standing myself up, rubbing my sore elbow from its collision on the floor. I glanced over at Ouma who was now in front of his closet, pulling out his outfit for the day. He seemed to notice that I was looking at him and whipped his head around to face me with his eyes narrowed and all. He shook his head slowly and tsked me. “Tsk tsk Saihara-Chan, I didn’t think you were that perverted. First sleeping with me and now wanting to watch me change. I’m disgusted in you” I was fed up at this point for his remark made the blush that had just gone away come back. I threw my arms up to my head and walked over to the door. “I’m going back to my room, goodbye Ouma-kun.” I reached the door and placed my hand on the door handle, turning it and opening the door and stepping outside and into the hall of the dormitory. Before I shut the door, I heard the chipper, sing song voice of Ouma behind me. “See you later, Saihara-chan~! Come sleep with me again~!” 

After hearing that I just shut the door, done with Ouma and his nonstop nonsense that he seemed so consistent on spewing out like a tennis ball machine. Ball after ball, lie after lie. Never have I seen such a strong comparison. I headed down to my room and took the key that was in my pocket out and unlocked the door, opening up and then stepping inside and shutting it firmly behind me for I didn’t want anyone to just barge into my room. Though I knew that there would be only one person who would be so willing to just open up the door like what they were doing was nothing at all. And that would be the supreme leader who seemed so interested in me, and only me. There’s a drastic change between the way he acts around me, the way he speaks to me, just the way he interacts with me, and all of those factors towards other people.

I would be so inclined to think that maybe even he has some sort of attraction towards me, but… to think about that probability in a whole is unsettling. Of anyone in the world, Ouma would be the last person I would expect to be holding hands with. 

With a small shake of my head to rid my brain of all these thoughts that had been taking a course through my head, I walked over to my closet and opened up the door and taking out the outfit that I would be wearing for the day. I often took time to just think about how strange it must look to wear the same thing over and over again with no change. I didn’t particularly have anything against my uniform, but changing it up everyone now and then would be something I would enjoy. Though, I’ve gotten used to seeing my fellow classmates in these outfits, so changing it up would be more strange than us wearing the same thing every single day. 

I proceeded to remove the clothing that I had worn to bed and replaced them with the ones that will come with me through my days travels in the academy. What I will be doing to pass the time was unknown at the moment, but I do know that I will take the time to spend it with someone. Afterall, if there was anything that gave me a motive to keep spending time with my class, it was the reward of gaining friendship fragments. Learning about them could also aid in the class trials of the future...if they ever show up again. Two deaths have already occurred, leaving nothing but a bitter taste of despair for the rest of us to take in. a taste that we certainly never asked for.

If my heart wanted anything, then it would be not to see another death again. I do not want to bear the burden of facing the truth anymore than I already have. Both those times have left me in utter ruins of emotions. Changing me to no return from what I was before.  
I flattened my overcoat down with my hands and stared off towards the ground as I did so. All that thinking and remembering of what had happened just a few days ago teared away at my very being again. Anytime I was reminded or even did much of a thought, it killed whatever sort of mood I had that was happy or hopeful. I guess that your greatest enemy really is yourself as they say. Like I hadn’t figured that out a long time ago-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm, sorry for disappearing and literally not updating anything. I had jumped into a new fandom, and I left this one. Sorry to say that. 
> 
> But, this is what I had written for the next part, I’m sorry that you didn’t get full content, but perhaps the story was better off being a one shot anyways. 
> 
> Well, if you still want to read my content, then you’ll be getting a full share of Ninjago stuff, so heh. I don’t think of you reading this story want to read about Ninjago

**Author's Note:**

> That’s a wrap. Personally I felt that that ended nicely. And potentially could continue on to be a story. 
> 
> Of course, if you guys want it to continue then feel free to tell me! I’d be happy to continue this actually. Let’s just hope my brain would actually be willing to find motivation to continue this like the motivation I had this afternoon. 
> 
> Also sorry about the whole [C] thing. I originally posted this on the Danganronpa Amino, and I was too lazy to remove them here. Whoops.


End file.
